Quarantined
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon is not happy when he and Illya are quarantined to medical. Originally posted on Live Journal for the PicFic Tuesday Challenge. Pre-saga series


Napoleon and Illya looked at each other in dismay as the glass partitions were quickly slipped into place and the doors sealed.

"Aw come on, for cripessake!" Napoleon shouted, slamming his fist against the glass. "I have a date with Ramona Chichelli tonight...moonlight cruise on the Hudson, dinner dancing. The works!  
I paid for it in advance!"

"Sorry Mr. Solo, you know the rule," chimed the nurse. Candy Sweetly was new on staff. The buxom blonde with an hourglass figure was all business and though Napoleon tried his best, disarming and charming smile, he failed at convincing her to let him have his freedom.

Illya stood with his arms crossed, smiling with satisfaction at his partner's dilemma.

"I told you not to prepay for that date; things always happen, do they not?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but we're fine. Why do they have to do this?"

"You know the drill my friend. We were exposed to one of THRUSH's concoctions and now must remain sequestered until our tests are completed. We cannot risk contaminating others in headquarters."

Illya plopped himself down in the medical bed. "I for one am not going to waste my time worrying about this. Sleep will help the hours pass." He rolled over on his side, facing his back to his partner and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep."

"I hate when you do that, " Napoleon mumbled, loosening his tie and laying down on his own bed. "Can we at least get something to eat...food?" He groaned into the intercom on the bed table. He looked at his watch, knowing that Ramona would be at that cruise ship, expecting to meet him there later that evening. "Well at least she'll get a good meal, and nice view..."

"Sorry Mr. Solo," Nurse Candy responded over the intercom. "No food or liquids until we get your tests back."

He crinkled his nose, making a face at her.

"I saw that." She chimed back, just a little too cheerfully.

A short while later Napoleon looked over at his partner, still asleep in the bed next to him. Illya had started coughing and looked paler than usual. Not long after more symptoms began.

The Russian woke up with a fierce headache...not unusual for him, but then he began to sweat, but at the same time shivering with the chills. He complained of fatigue, even though he'd just woken up from a nice nap, and said it felt more like weakness. Every muscle in his body began to ache.

"Are you hungry chum?"

"Nyet."

That was a definite 'oh-oh' moment to the American, as Illya was never, not hungry.

Nurse Candy came in, suited and masked against contamination, checked Illya's temperature and pronounced he was running a fever.

Then came the vomiting, and Napoleon helped hold Illya's head and the bedpan for him to be sick in.

"Oh gee this is just peachy," he mumbled. Luckily he had no symptoms what-so-ever.

"Thank you for your pronouncement Dr. Solo," Illya groaned before barfing again.

Several hours later, the doctor returned with the test results, and quarantine was surprisingly lifted.

"What gives Doc? " Napoleon asked. "Illya's as sick as a dog, and I'm fine. Isn't it a little dangerous to lift the quarantine? We don't know what THRUSH did to us."

"Napoleon, you may develop symptoms and you may not. So we're releasing you. Illya's immune system is a little weaker than yours as he's prone to colds, so he'll have to stay."

"A cold? No, he can't have a cold, not with those symptoms," the American protested.

"No not a cold, just the flu. There was no trace of any THRUSH drugs in your systems. Illya just has a bad case of the flu. We're going to keep him here as he's a little dehydrated from vomiting. We'll need to get plenty of fluids into him, and food. He'll be fine in a few days, but he might still feel fatigued for as long as a few weeks; he has a pretty virulent A strain of the virus. It's good you were here, if he was home and in this condition without medical care, it could have developed into pneumonia very quickly. I assure you, he's going to be fine."

Illya took that moment to moan, saying that he felt like he was going to die.

"No you are not going to die Mr. Kuryakin."

The nurse stepped in, setting the Russian up with IV fluids and giving him aspirin for his fever, as well a a nice hot bowl of chicken soup. Illya was too weak to throw one of his usual tantrums and permitted her to feed him the soup.

Napoleon looked at his watch, figuring he had just enough time to get home, clean up and make his date after all.

"Fine, abandon me," Illya huffed as the nurse offered him another spoonful of soup. At that moment he caught a good glimpse of her cleavage. "On second thought, I will be fine, go to your date." He cocked his eyebrows and smiled for the first time since they were sequestered.

Napoleon suddenly got what his partner was on about and winked at him. "Feel better tovarisch,"

"Thank you. I am sure I will, with Nurse Candy's careful ministrations. Her pretty face alone could revitalize me."

"Mr. Kuryakin!" She smiled and blushed.

"Call me Illya, please."

Napoleon grinned, guessing where his partner had picked up that move. He felt less guilty abandoning his partner, knowing the Russian would be occupied with 'Candy.' It was going to be a good night for both of them after all...well for Illya, sort of.

.

The next morning Napoleon Solo was admitted to medical with his own case of the flu. A few days later Ramona followed suit, and at the end of the week... Shirley, Tracey, Adrienne and Stephanie...all from Communications were admitted as well. All of them had dates with the senior Section II agent.

"Should have kept him in quarantine, " Illya mused to the doctor."Napoleon is like a Typhoid Mary."

The Russian was released to light duty, and on Saturday night, he had a date all set with Nurse Candy...


End file.
